deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrPacheco101/Burning Hearts of Courage! The World's Strongest Will Be Decided!: Superman
Here it is guy the rematch of the century! with the old Vs. Title in tact! Superman: The Last Son of Krpton,Leader of the JLA, and Earths Mightiest Defender vs. Goku: Suvivor of the Sayian planet, Leader of The Z Fighters, and Worlds Greatest Martial Artist Who is Deadliest !? Superman Origin: Action Comics #1 1938 Timeline:1938-present Region of Operation: Metropolis Powers/Abilities For more info on Superman's powers/abilities: http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_(Clark_Kent)#Powers_and_AbilitiesEdit Goku Origin:Dragon Ball 1984 Timeline: 737 AD-present Region of Operation: West City Powers/Abilities for more info on the techniques he can use : http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_techniques_used_by_Goku For info on his Kaio-Ken or Super-Sayian form: http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Saiyan http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Kaio-ken Power Showcase Superman Superman_0068.jpeg|Superman's super strength Superman_0015.jpeg|Superman taking flight Superman_0047.jpeg|Superman's durability Superman_powers.png|Superman using his heat vision Super_Breath_Earth.jpeg|Superman using his super breath Arctic-Breath-Superman-2.jpeg|Superman using the artic variation of his super breath Sonic Scream.jpeg|Superman using his sonic scream Superman_0062.jpeg|Superman knocking the shit out of Mongol superman-basketball1.jpeg|Superman using his awesome super speed to play some muthaf--king HOOPS! Videos Goku GokuVsPikkonEp199.png|Goku using his fist GokuSSvsFutureTrunksSSEp122.png|Goku's quick reflexes GokuAfterimageTechnique.png|Goku's incredible superhuman speed as a child GokuS35.png|Goku using Instant Transmission (teleportation) GotenSittingOnGohan'sBack.jpeg|Goku using Flight GokuKaio-KenNamekGinyu.png|Goku using his Kaio-ken technique GokuSuperSaiyanVsAndroid19.png|Goku in Super Sayian form Dbz_energy_wave.jpeg|Goku using a Ki blast Goku_Kiai_Wave.png|Goku's invisible eye blast GokuKingKaiBaba.png|Goku using telepathy Kamehameha.jpeg|Goku using the Kamehameha KAmehame_ha.jpeg|Goku about to use his Super Kamehameha technique Video Voting System The voting system is really REALLY strict this time with the rematch - I expect very good, long thought out votes( 5 or more sentences) for any warrior you think would win. - No half-votes - If anyone votes for Superman soley because "He'z invinicible" or "He'z invunverable" will automatically get their votes revoked and will get chewed out SEVERLY. Despite Superman being invincible, he did get his ass kicked multiple times from stronger opponents or Batman and have been killed by the likes of Doomsday. Notes -The battle takes place after the Frieza saga and before The Cell Games. It also takes place before New Krypton saga and War of The Supermen. -I'll be using old New Earth Superman, not dumbass moppy New52 Superman because he sucks....ALOT. -This will not be a fight to the death, plus Superman and Goku will be friends before and after the battle. -Have fun! Superman vs. Goku:Burning Hearts of Courage! The World's Strongest Will Be Decided! (Director's Cut) West City " Come on Chi-Chi do I have to go?" Goku, his wife Chi-Chi , and his son Gohan are seen standing in the entrance way of Capsule Corporation building , a company funded by the Brief family known for providing state of the art technology-like the transporting devices Hoi-Poi Capsule- to the megalopolis known as West City. Goku has been complaining for quite awhile in not going to an invite by their friend Bulma for a private event in the building, but his persistent wife forcefully drags her lazy husband into going....whether he likes it or not. "Yes Goku you have to go." Chi-Chi said for the tenth billion time to her spouse, her face grows weary and tired from trying to coherce him into going. "All of our friends are going to be there and it be inconsiderate if we refuse, so let's go." Chi-Chi grabs Goku by the arm and drags him into the doorway entrance, but the Sayian grabs hold of the building's solid concrete wall before he could be dragged all the way inside. The strength of his grip causes multiple cracks to form. "But I'm hungry and I haven't eaten anything this morning!" The martial artist groans, he soon rubs his stomach in a circular motion as it began to grumble. "Can't we go somewhere to get something to eat first?" Goku pleaded, his black eyes widens in a puppy dog manner. Chi-Chi's brow twitches in annoyance. "Damn it Goku, I have no time for this! We can eat after it's over. Bulma wants us to be there at twelve and we're almost late. Now....let's...go!" The black hair woman says as she tugs at her husband. Her feet grinds into the ground from her ill-fated attempt to pull Goku away. Gohan stands in the sideline, watching the one-sided tug-of-war between his parents take place. He turns his head to the side and sees a crowd beginning to form from all the commotion caused by the two. "Ummm...Mom...D-dad." The young child said, trying to warn his bickering parents about the commotion they are causing. "You see the commotion you're causing Goku! Now stop this childish nonsense before you embarrass us all!" Chi-Chi whispered to her spouse, realizing the crowd is only growing bigger. Goku thinks for a brief moment before sighing in defeat. "Fine." He said and let go of the wall, causing Chi-Chi to suddenly fall flat on her back. "Finally." She said in a daze as the stars begin to fill her vision, before her head collapse. The cracks in the wall soon begin to crumble, the falling debrie lands onto the pathway of a large average joe walking his miniature bull dog. The two stopped at mid track when the debri crashes through the concrete sidewalk. The dog jumps into his owner's arms with a fright while his master's jaw hung agape from utter shock and disbelief. Gohan drags his palm across his face and shakes his head in disappointment. "Why us." He murmured. In the corporation building The Z-Gang Krillin , Roshi Master Roshi , Yamcha (along with Puar), Tien and Chiaotzu , Oolong , and Bulma - in her usual bowl cut- are standing in side a large room.A large computer and a variety of inventions created by Capsule corporation like the portable rocket ship fills up it's large space; in the middle of the room a large mysterious device stands there, hidden away by the long lavender color drapes covering it.Bulma began to tap her feet impatiently. Where are they? She thought, the blue hair woman looks at her wrist watch. three minutes till twelve.'' I hope they're not late.'' Bulma hears the sound of footsteps coming from behind. She turns her head around and sees Goku and his family have finally arrived, looking somewhat worn out for some odd reason. A bright smile appears on the her face. "Hey!" Bulma said cheerfully, waving her arm. "You guys finally made it! What took y'all guys so long?" she asked. "Oh ummmm... we're caught in a little traffic earlier." Chi-Chi said while giving a sheepish smile. "Ain't that right boys?" Chi-Chi secretly elbows Gohan from behind, taking the que. "Oh Right." He said before laughing meekly. Chi-Chi then elbows her husband, who was still rubbing his stomach out of hunger. "Yeah... Traffic." He said giving an akward smile. Bulma looks at the family with befuddlement. "Right..." She said. "Well you guys arrived just in time. My dad wanted to show you guys his latest invention. He said it will be revolutionary." "I wonder what it is?" Krillin wondered, rubbing his fingers along his chin. "Maybe it's a giant panties magnet." Roshi commented with a perverse grin. "Ain't that right?" He chuckled to Oolong. "Yeah." The anamorphic pig replied with a snorted laughter. Bulma suddenly appears behind the mischevious two with an irritated look on her face. POW! A huge red whelp appears on their heads. "Ouch!" The two said at the same time while rubbing the whelp. "Idiots." She said raising her fist. Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu chuckled at their misfortune while Tien simply shakes his head in disappointment. A thought pops into the bald martial artist's mind. "Say...where is Dr. Brief's anyway?" Tien asked, wondering where the host of the meeting is. "Why...I'm right over here dear boy." A gruff male voice said. The Gang turned their heads to the side where the voice was coming from. A figure steps out of the shadows. Revealing it to be a short elderly man With light violet hair , a bushy mustache, and a cigarette in his mouth. The man wears a white lab coat with a lime green shirt underneath and some long emerald green kackys. "Dr. Brief!" The gang said in union. "That's right." He said. A blonde woman then pops behind the elderly scientist. "Don't forget Mrs. Brief toooooo!" She said cheerfully, waving her hand. "Glad you could all make it." Brief said. "Now you all maybe wondering what is under these sheets." The elder scientist point's his finger at the drape cover device. "Now...Behold!" Brief grabs the drape and pulls it off, revealing a large circular mechanical device. " The Capsule Dimension Transmitter!" Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of the large machine. The large device had a wide circular shape with a round pad in the bottom, at the very front of the large machine was a control panel filled with colorful buttons and numbers. "Whoa..." Goku's eyes widen at the sight of the machine. The Sayian's stomach suddenly begin to growl once more.'' Ohhh...not again.Goku thought. "As you all may know our universe is a vast place filled with living beings of all shapes and sizes." Brief began to explain. "But...what if there was ''another? " He said mysteriously. A confused look appears on everyone's face. "What do you mean by that dad?" Bulma asks. "Imagine if there was another world. Another universe similar to ours, but so different in many ways." Brief said. "Like a parallel dimension." "A parallel dimension?" Krillin said. "Yes a parallel dimension. An Earth just like ours." The elderly scientist said. " Only except it could be futuristic civilization or a world filled with carrot people." Brief chuckled. "Did you ever test it out?" Tien said. "Why of course." Brief replied. "We did a couple of test runs with some inanimate objects which prove to all successful, but...we have yet to have human test run." He mildly chuckle, scratching the back of his head. "Which is why I brought all of you here. to see which one of you will be my guniee pig." Master Roshi and the rest of the guys-minus Goku and Gohan- think for a brief moment. "What happens if the experiment fails." Roshi asks. "Well then you'll disintergrate to dust." The elderly replied calmly. "To dust?" A chilling shudder goes through their spines. "Could you give us a moment." Krillin said. Suddenly the guys huddle together and begin to whisper one another. After brief moment they all come out of the huddle. Krillin steps up and gives them their final result. "After much thinking we have decided that..... Goku should be the test subject." "Me!?" Goku said in shock. "Why does it have to be me? I wasn't even part of your huddle!" He complained. "Come on Goku, we know you can do it! We all have faith in you!" Krillin said to is unwilling friend. "Ain't that right guys?" Krillin turn his head to the group. "Right!" They all said in union. "Now hold on just one moment!" Chi-Chi said. " Who said that Goku have to go! As his wife I think I have say so in this." She retort, clinging on to her husband's arm. "Now calm down everyone." Brief said calmly. "Now if its anybody's choice, it's Goku." The elderly man turned his head to face Goku." Goku... what do ya say about joining an impacting moment in the history of science?" He offered. "Hmmm." Goku thinks for a moment. "I don't know Dr.Brief, it seems pretty risky...." He said. "If you do I promise to take you to the fanciest all you can eat restaurant around." The scientist added. "All you can eat...." The words fell through the Sayian's tongue. Suddenly images of large beef roast, big chunk of ham with the bone in it, and other delicacy start to fill his trace his thought. "Ha I doubt my Goku will fall for your little trick." Chi-Chi confidently said. "I'll do it." He said. "What!?" The words fell through the housewife's ears like a bell. "Marvelous!" Dr. Brief said, clasping his hands together in satisfaction. "You can't be serious Goku." Chi-Chi said, hoping her husband was just jesting. "Yup." The Sayian said bluntly, nodding his head. "But you heard what he said, there's a chance of you not surviving and..." Before the frantic housewife could finish, Goku places his hand on top of her head. "Don't worry Chi-Chi it'll be alright, I promise." He said with a reassuring smile. "Goku..." Chi-Chi said. Goku turned his head to face the elderly scientist. "Tell me what i need to do Dr. Brief." "Gladly." Dr. Brief replied. "All you need is to step on the pad here Goku." He said poiting at the pad. "Alright." Goku then walks up to the pad and stands there. "Okay now what's next?" He asked. "Now I need to type in the coordination to where you'll be transported..." The elderly scientist said, pressing the numerous buttons on the control panel. "And pull this switch." He then pulls the large switch down. A swirl of colorful energies begin to form in the middle of circular structure, creating a large purple-like wormhole in a matter of moments. Everyone's' eye's widen at the mere sight of the wormhole created in front of them. "Ohhhhh." Goku chimed. "Now step in the wormhole Goku and best of luck." Dr.Brief said. "Alright." Goku replied. He then turned around to face his friends and family, for it might be his last time to see them. " Wish me luck guys." He said giving a thumbs up. "Be careful sweetie." Chi-Chi said. "Come back safe dad!" Gohan said. Goku nods his head and gives them a reassuring smile, he then enters the wormhole. C''ome back alive Goku, I don't to loose my husband again. Chi-Chi thought, praying for her husbands safe return. ''Whoa... The Sayian finds himself drifting in a dimension filled with illustrious colorful energy. It feels so...warm. Goku complimented as he felt the energy surround his entire body. Back in the room, sparks of electricity begin to appear around the machine. Something wasn't right. "Hmm..." Dr.Brief notice sparks of electricity begin to form around the control pad. "Oh my." He said worriedly. "What's happening dad?" Bulma said, realizing there was something going on with the machine. "Uh nothing dear, just a minor malfunction." The elderly scientist said trying to fix the problem, but with no prevail. Suddenly parts of the machine begin to overload and explode, causing the wormhole to expand in and out. "Minor malfunction my ass! Get my husband out of there!" Chi-Chi yelled out, gripping tightly on the man's shoulder. "I'm trying." He said. Huh? ''Goku notices a bright light coming towards him. ''What is that? Before Goku could figure out what it was, the bright light suddenly engulfs; the dimensional transporter then explodes at the same time Goku was swallowed, causing everyone in the room to get knocked back from the shockwave of the blast. as the smoke begin to disappear, Dr. Brief was the first to get up. "Oh my." He said, brushing the dust off his lab coat. The elderly scientist looks up and sees his dimensional transporter in ruins, ripped to shreds from the blast. "Oh my." ''He said once more in a worried tone. Chi-Chi was the second one to get up. "Uhhh..." She groaned, sore from getting up. "Hmm?" She spots Dr. Brief starring off in the distance; Chi-Chi turns her head to see what the scientist was staring at and spots to wrecked dimensional portal. Her eyes widen in horror. "Goku..." ^^^^^^^^ ''Metropolis, Afternoon "Clark....Clark....CLARK!" Lois Lane yelled at the top of her voice. "Hgngh! Wha!" Clark Kent slurs as he wakes up abruptly from his snooze. "Did you say something Lois?" The journalist said dozily as he pushes up his glasses." Haven't you even heard a word I said?" Lois said, while sifting through her long black hair. "Sorry Lois, didn't get much sleep last night." He said, while rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake. "Rough night?" She asks, raising a brow. " You have nooooo idea." He replied with a smirk. The black hair raven chuckles lightly. "Well it's already lunchtime and bet you must me starving, so how about we grab our selves a bite." Lois suggested. "Well I don't kno-huah!" But before Clark could finish his sentence, The female reporter suddenly grabs a hold of his arm. "Come on!" She said, dragging him hurriedly out of the building. Clark takes a hold of his hat, before being rushed off into the city with his wife. ..... The couple are walking along the bustling sidewalk of Metropolis as countless people ,ranging from hard working folks to The Gotham tourists, find their way through this vast cityopolis. The streets are filled with loud , rumbustious noise coming from oncoming traffic from all sides. " You heard the news lately ? "Lois asks. " No, why ? " Clark replied. "There's been several incidents around the area where people have witness strange bursts of light coming from the sky." The black haired beauty says. "That does sound strange to me Lois." Kent said. "Says the one who can fly all the time." Lois said before giving her husband a rude look. Clark grins sarcastically in response. The female journalist brushes her hair lightly. " Anyways...the real kicker is that afterwards, strange objects begin fall onto the ground." Lois continued as the pair stop at a crossing. "What kind of objects?" Clark asked in curiosity. Lois shrugs her shoulder. " How should I know?" She said. "I wasn't even there in the first place." The traffic light quickly changes from the STOP symbol to the WALK symbol in seconds as the cars quickly pull to a stop, letting the two walk across the street safely. "Anyways, where do you wanna eat?" Lois asks. "Well I heard there's a new deli opened here somewhere that ha-" Before Clark could even finish his sentence, Lois suddenly hears a loud ringing noise coming from the inside of her purse. " Hold on." She said before reaching in there and grabbing her cell phone. "Hello?" She answers. A voice soon comes in from the other line, as the determined journalist easily recognized it. "Oh hey Perry....Ah yes Clark and I....What?... Are you serious!?" Lois continues talk on the phone, as she walks pass her husband. "Hmm?" Clark stops in his tracks, while his wife wife passes by and continues to chatter on the phone. Something isn't right.... He thought, feeling strange presence. Clark looks up and begins to channel his hearing senses. Several blocks away, a squadron of police cars are racing down the streets at high speeds. " This Car 449, we seem to have a metahuman disturbance at City Hall. The suspect appears to be John Corben otherwise known as Metallo. The suspect is highly dangerous and should be handled with caution." A voice said in one of the police communicators. "Metallo..." Clark said. What's his game this time? ''He thought. " Cancel our lunch Lois, there seems to be some trouble at City Hall." Lois then places her hand over the speaker and turns around. "Be careful." She said. Clark smiled. "Will do." He said reassuringly, then in a flash...he disappeared. Leaving a trail of trash flying behind. Lois looks on. "He always leave a mess behind. Now you were saying...." She said getting back on the phone. Clark then enters a nearby telephone booth. While inside, he takes off his glasses and hat." This looks like a job for..." In no time, Clark quickly rips open his shirt. Revealing the skin tight blue suit behind with the familiar bright yellow emble and the shiny ruby colored S on his chest. Suddenly, a flash of red and blue burst through , blowing through the civilians near by before soaring into the clear blue skies. .... Dozens of police cars soon surround the outskirt of the City Hall building, police officers then begin to blockade the area away from the mob of citizens wondering what's going on. Suddenly a violent explosion erupts in front of the building, causing the policeman to pull out their firearms in response. "This is the police! You are hear by surrounded. Slowly walk out and put your hands up in the air and nobody gets hurt." One of the officers yelled through the megaphone. Metallo walks out through the fuming gray smog of smoke caused by the explosion, with the Mayor of Metropolis in tow. He then looks around, seeing the dozens of cops surrounding him guns in hand. Metallo notices the helicopter flying in the sky and flashing a bright light on him. The android smiled. Do these saggy bags of meat think there bullets penetrate his armor? No matter, they're none of his concern right now. "Release the mayor Metallo, and there won't be anymore trouble." The officer ordered. "Ha, like your pathetic bullets can bring me down! However...." Metallo raises the Mayor high and places him in front of the officer's aim. "Help me!" The portly man yelled. "My friend here is another story." The sadistic android said before laughing manically. "I don't think so Metallo." A strong, male voice said. "Huh?" The android said ''That voice.... ''He thought. A flash of red suddenly flies pass the metalloid android, taking The Mayor in the process. "Wha?" Metallo soon realizes his hostage has disappeared. "I could've sworn I had him in my ha-" Before he can finish his sentence Metallo is knocked off his feet by an unkown force. Several officers ran as the metalloid android crashes through a couple of cars before sliding through concrete pavement before stopping. A figure soars above and lands in front of the fallen android. "Not when I'm around." The figure said, revealing himself as Superman. "Hngh." Metallo groaned as he shakes his head. The android then looks up and sees the superhero standing before him. His image glimmers from the light of the golden sun. "Superman..." He said grinning before standing up. "I've been expecting you." Metallo takes a look at his opponent, and notices he's wearing his "anti-kryptonian" hazard suit. "So have I." Superman replied. "I can tell. Looks good on you." Metallo commented. Superman gives him an annoyed look and points his finger. "I don't have time for games, surrender Metallo, and I promise I won't turn you into a ''can of soup." The Kryptonian demands. Metallo laughs. " Somehow, I really doubt you won't even have the chance." He said, brushing off the dust from his torn shirt. Superman gives him a quizzical look. "What makes you so sure?" He asks. Metallo smiles sinisterly. "Because I'm not alone blue boy." "Hmm?" Superman gave a confusing look. The ground below soon began crumble and break behind the Man of Steel. "Huh!?" All of a sudden, two large purple arms grab a hold of Superman from behind. "Guess who?" A familiar voice said. Superman turns around and sees a purple striped being, his piercing orange eyes glowing brightly. "Parasite!" He said. "The one and only." The Parasite replied evilly. "But...how?" He said trying to break free from his opponent's grip, but with no prevail. "My little metallic friend over there broke me out, and at the right time as well because I'm starving...." Parasite places his hands between the Kryptonian's head. "And you're the main course!" The parasitic mutant then sends a burst of energy through his opponent' body, causing them both to glow a bright purple aura. "Ngggggghaaaaaa!" Superman could feel a jolting pain coursing through his body. N-No. ''He thought. Soon, Superman could feel the energy draining from him slowly like a cheap battery. "So....good." Parasite lays his head back in pleasure as he felt his enemy's energy flowing through him as if it were soft, white cotton candy. He never felt this good for a long time, and Superman was the right kind of remedy for his ailment. Feeling weak, Superman drops onto his knees from the energy constantly being drained from him. "That's enough." Metallo gripes. "Fine." Parasite then let's go of Superman causing him to fall, but the superhero lands on his hands to break the fall. The metallic humanoid walks slowly towards his fallen opponent. "Now don't tell me you're weak in the knees now?" Metallo said sarcastically. The android slams his fist into the Kryptonian's face, sending him grinding through the concrete pavement. "Ngh." Superman slowly begins to get up, but Metallo grabs the fallen hero by neck and lifts himself up. "Nuh huh...." The android rips his helmet off and throws it on the ground; Metallo rips open his shirt and opens up his chest, revealing the glowing block of green Kryptonite underneath. His eyes widen in horror. ''K-kryptonite. Nnngh! ''Superman groans painfully as felt the rays of the Kryptonite flashes in front of him. Metallo smiles "I'm not through yet." The diabolic android then pulverizes his fist through his weakened opponent multiple times, laughing maniacally each time his fist connects into his opponent's face. Kryptonian blood spread across the broken concrete. The citizens and policeman watch in horror as their hero is vilolently beaten in front of them. "Move!" Lois and Jimmy Olsen arrive on the scene and push through the gawking lawmen. Lois eyes widen in shock as she witnesses her husband being beaten savagely. "Oh god." Lois said. "Clark..." A worried look appeared on her face. ''This is not good. ''She thought. Metallo then slams Superman onto the ground with loud thud. ''Damn it...still...weak.Superman groaned and tries to get up, but ends up falling back on the ground. " I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Metallo said. " Say your prayers Superman!" Metallo raises his fist in the air and prepares to lay the final blow. Then, a spark of light appears above of the metallic android. "Wha?" Everyone looks up into the sky as they notice the bright flash the light made. Soon the glowing light begin to enlarge slowly revealing some kind of strange wormhole. "What the hell!?" Metallo yells. "Huh?" Parasite said. "What's going on..." Lois said. "What now?" Superman snip. Then, they all suddenly hear a strange noise. Like....screaming. The noise begin to grow louder and louder inside the wormhole. "Look!" One of the police officer said, pointing at the wormhole. Everyone looked at the same direction at once, eventually seeing a shadow of a person forming in the portal. "Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Suddenly, Goku finds himself plunging out of the wormhole above and landing hard on his behind. "Ow." Goku groans while rubbing his soar bum. " Well that was something." Goku get up off the ground and brushes the dust off his Gi. Where am I? He then takes a look around, noticing the civilians and policeman surrounding him. Everyone was in a shock of belief. Who is this guy? Where did he come from? Is he a good guy? and what's with that get up? They whispered among each other. "Nggh." "Hmm?" Hearing a low groaning noise Goku turns around and sees the wounded Superman lying on the ground. Oh no. Goku walks up to him and kneels beside him. "Hey are you alright?" Goku said, concerned about Superman's well being. "Sort of..." Superman replied as he lifts himself up slowly. "Who is that guy Metallo?" Parasite wondered. "I don't know, but he's already dead meat as blue boy here." Metallo said, cracking his mechanical fists. "Who did this?" Goku asks. Superman tries pointing towards the villains behind the Sayian, but is too weak from the energy drain to move that much and falls back on the ground; However, Goku manages to get Superman's message and turns his head around. He then takes notice of Metallo and Parasite. Who are those guys? '''Goku wondered. One of them appeared to be some kind of android, albit a little outdated. Could it be one of Dr. Gero's? The other one however looked to be some kind of purple alien to Goku's. Even reminds him of Cooler except a little uglier and...scary looking. Goku turns his head back to Superman. "You stay here and rest up." Goku said with a smile. "I got it from here." "W-wait." Superman groan trying to stop the Sayian, but with no avail. Goku gets up and turns to face the villainous duo. Now angry, The Sayian is prepare to right the wrong that is done here. "So you're the ones that been causing all this destruction ?" He said angrily. "Who wants to know?" Metallo replied. "I do." Goku said. "And who might you be?" Metallo asks. "My name is Goku." Goku said. "Goku huh..." Metallo said, wrapping his arm. "And judging from the light show you're not from here are you?" "I'm not here to chit chat about me fella." Goku reply."I'm here to stop this senseless violence." Parasite soon begins to grow agitated. Who ever this guy is Parasite thought he sure has a surplus of energy surrounding him. "Quit stalling Metallo, this one is mine." He said hungrily, feeling the goosebumps crawling in his skin. Parasites eyes began to glow a bright red color. "Honestly, when it comes to food...." The purple menace began. " I like mine to be extra toasty." Two beams of red energy then shoot out of Parasites eyes, heading straight towards the mysterious figure at an extrremly fast pace. Goku stood there dead still. The lasers mere inches away from his face. Just as the lasers were going to make contact, they suddenly change course, bouncing up into the sky instead. Parasites' yellow eyes widen as he saw Goku still standing there with not a scratch. ''W-what...h-how? I could've sworn I hit. I mean it was a solid hit! The villain thought to himself, trying to get a sense of what just happened. "Is that it?" Said Goku. Bouncing back from his train of thought, Parasite looked up at Goku. His dark pupils pierce deeply into Parasite's own eyes, as if he was looking down at the sapless villain before him. "How dissapointing." The Sayian says, disappointment alumed in his tone of voice. "How....dissapointing?" Those words bounced across Parasites' head. He, who absorbed the power of the most powerful hero in the DC universe, has failed to strike fear on some guy who wears an orange karate suit? the purple mutant's blood began to boil inside. How dare he. "I'll show you!" He growled. Parasite kicks up his feet and charges at blinding speed. As he closes in Parasite pulls his arm back. "I'll show you who's disappointing!" Parasite then lunges his fist at Goku, but to the purple metahumans surprise he manages to punch thin air. "Huh?" Parasite grunted. Goku had disappeared in front of everyone eyes, just like that. What the bloody hell was that? Metallo thought. The Metallic menace could've sworn he saw the guy standing in front of Parasite not a second ago. "Where did he go?" Parasite looks around the area, but finds the Sayian nowhere. "Nggh!" Without warning, Parasite felt an extremly sharp pain pierce the middle of his gut. Millions of neurons overload the pain receptors across his neural system, causing Parasite's eyes to twitch. His body convulses violently as it slowly bends forward, held by some unseen force. T-the h-h-hell? ''Parasite twitches his head to the left. Goku was standing right beside, with his fist buried in the middle of the metahuman's abdomen. "Y-you!" He gasped. "B-but how!?" "It's over." Goku stared straight foward as he spoke to Parasite, not even bothering to give him eye contact." The senseless destruction ends...here." He rotates his fist slowly into Parasite's stomach and lifts him up. The meta human spat globs of spit as the pain shoots through his body ten folds worst. "Now..." Goku lingers. "Think about what you did." The Sayian closes his eyes and flings Parasite up in the air; His screams faded as he reached the skies. Parasite then plunges on top of an abandonded car, completely crushing the top exterior under his weight. The car alarm lets off screetching pitch. "Nhhh...." The metahuman groans as he lays there unconcious. Everyone stood there in utter silence. Their faces in awe at what they saw. "Did you see that?" Jimmy said, flashing his camera. "Yeah..." Lois said while fiddling with her pen. Her eyes focused on mysterious figure that took down one of the most dangerous metahumans in Metropolis. ''Just who is he... She wondered. This guy... Superman thought as he stood himself up. Just where did he come from? Metallo was shaking to his metal core.'' That bloke socked Parasite out cold...without evem flinching''! He thought. Just what in the hell is he!? Metallo knew he was outmatched the moment he saw what he did to his partner in crime. If this guy was able to take out the man who can suck Superman dry, god knows what else he can do to him. While Metallo tries to recollect his thoughts, Goku suddenly appears in front of the cyborg criminal. "Ah!" Metallo jumps back slightly. That glare... Metallo commented as he looks into the Sayian's sinister gaze. It's as if he was looking into the eyes of the Devil. "You..." Goku said. He slowly lifts up his arm. The sheer sound sent a chill down Metallos' spine....if he ever had one. Goku then points his index finger at the cyborgs' forehead. "P-please." He begged. "Turn yourself in." Goku said calmly. "You already caused enough trouble." Relieved, Metallo slumps onto his knees and lays back. "O-okay." He murmured. With that done Goku puts his hand beside his waist. He then turns his head towards the crowd of people lingering on. His menacing demeanor completly washed away with squinted eyes and a wide, bright smile. "Well that's all said and done!" He said with a chuckle. A moment of silence sift through the air. " Is it something I said?" Goku wondered as he scratches the back of his head. In seconds, everyone swarmed the Sayian warrior, while several highly armed law enforcers apprehend the wanted criminals. News reporters and journalist raise their mircophones and recorders, badgering Goku with multiple question. "Who are you?" One news reporter asks. "Ah....my name is Goku." He responded. "Where do you come from Goku?" One journalist questioned. " Um.... I kind of live somewhere in the mountains." Goku never expected to have so much attention coming at him, it was quite overwhelming for the martial artist. Lois Lane pushes herself away from several reporters in order to get a full front view of this mysterious...Goku. "Mr. Goku!" She yells out. "Yes?" Goku said, turning his head towards the Daily Planet journalist. "Tell me, what are your plans in coming to Metropolis? Are you a new hero?" She aks off the bat. Before Goku could answer he felt something grab a hold of his shoulder."Eh?" He turns his head and there was Superman standing besides. " I'll take it from here everyone. This interview is over." The Man of Steel then glances at Goku. "Come." He said. "O-okay." Goku said as the super hero leads him away from the crowd. "Superman! Superman! Superman!" They all yelled as they followed the two, but are suddenly stopped by several police officers. "End of the line guys." one of them said. "I can't thank you enough on what you did back there." Superman said. "That was some pretty good work." "Ah it was nothing." Goku replied. " I just did what I thought was right." Superman chuckled. " Goku is it?" He aks. "Yeah." The Sayian replied. " My name is Kal-El, but everyone around here calls me Superman" The Kryptonian hero says, greeting the fellow hero with a hand shake. Goku proudly replies with a strong grip that even made Superman twitch a bit. " Nice to meet you." He said." Say... can I ask you question?" "Sure, anything." Superman replied. 'What's with that weird get up?" Goku asks, looking at his attire. Superman grinned." Let's just say... it's all part of the job." Both of them laughed at the quip. Suddenly, there was growling noise. Goku looks down at his stomach "Oh... I forgot I haven't eaten in hours." He moaned. An idea then pops inside Supermans' head."Say..." Superman puts his arm around the Sayian's neck." Let me take you to this diner I know that makes the best double bacon cheeseburger in town. My treat." He said. "Really!?" Goku says, his eyes glinting like that of a child who got a new toy. "Yahoo!" He yells out raising his fist. And so the two heroes casually stroll down the streets of Metropolis for the greatest burgers in town. ... JLA Watchtower, Cafeteria There Goku was, sitting at the middle of the table scarffing down another tray of chicken alfredo served in the cafeteria. He placed the tray on top of a stack of 100 others. "More please!" Goku yelled raising his hand. The Flash looked at him with a mixture disgust and awe at the same time while holding on a fork of food. "Say....don't you think you had enough there bud?" Wally said before taking a bite of his food. "You're beginning to make me feel like a size zero model." Goku shook his head while munching on his food. "Nope! Gotta keep up my strength!" He said patting his biceps with a smile. Looking at the gluttony the next table over, Booster Gold leans over to Blue Beetle and whispers. " Where does it all go?" Kord simply responds with a shrug. At end of the cafeteria, Batman is seen leaning against the wall, obserrving the Sayian guzzling another plate from afar with keen eyes. "I see you're observing our little friend here." A familiar voice said. Batman turned his head sees Superman standing next to him, his arm crossed together. "He sure has an appetite." Bruce said solemnly. "You should've seen him at the diner. I've seen anyone eat 20 of Hal's famous double cheeseburgers in one sitting." Superman added. "I'm not going to ask what the bill was." Batman qupped. "Trust me, you wouldn't want to know." Batman then turns towards his attention back to Sayian from afar, who was still eating and talking to the Flash. "So what can you tell me about this...Goku?" He asked. "He said he was one of the few surivivors fof a race of alien barbarians called the Sayians. He doesn't know much except that he landed on the planet Earth as a toddler and was raised by his adoptive grandfather who found him." Superman replieds. "Sounds like a certain someone I know." Batman quipped. Superman gave him a look and returned back to his story. "Anyways, to make a long story short, Goku said he volunteered to be subject for a friend's dimensional transporter and just so happened to land in our reality. And he happened to appear at the right time, I was in a tight pickle." He then raises a brow. "You should go talk to him instead of spying on him like a hawk. He's not a bad guy once you get to know him." There was a brief moment of silence. "I'll pass." Batman said before walking off. Superman simply shrugs and continued with his activity. Goku continued to have his conversation with the enthusiastic Flash. "So you proposed to your wife at a fighting contest, then before the wedding you had to blow out some mystical fire to get her wedding dress?" The Flash asked. Goku chuckled."Hehehe. Yep that's the sound of it." He said. The Saiyan felt something grasp his shoulder."Eh?" He looks up and there was Superman standing beside him once again."Ah Superman!"Goku said ecstatically. "Good news Goku, We found a way to bring you home." Superman said. Goku's eyes brightened up as her heard the one word, "home." "Really?" He says. Superman noded. Eyes widen, Goku jumped up from his seat without hesitation "Woo-hoo!" He yelled raising his fist in the air. "I'm going home." Everyone in the cafeteria slowly applauded with the good news. Category:Blog posts